Scrapbook
by cresaga
Summary: Sebenarnya niat si makhluk biru unyu itu hanyalah untuk membunuh waktu sekaligus membuatkan sebuah scrapbook pada kekasihnya yang esok berulang tahun, tetapi mengapa malah out of expectation begini? [[AkaKuro]]


span lang="hi-IN" /span

Ckris

Guntingan yang tidak rapi.

Decakan dan helaan napas kesal keluar dari bibir sang biru muda.

Sret.

Tulisan yang melenceng dari garis.

Helaan napas kembali terdengar.

Set.

Kertas yang tak tertempel dengan kuat.

Perempatan imajiner telah bernaung dipelipis.

Duk

Siku tak sengaja menyenggol gelas, menyebabkan cairan putih nan manis tumpah dari sana.

Dan membasahi beberapa gambar.

Ctak.

Itu bukan suara jentikan jari atau pancaran arus listrik, itu adalah suara urat kesabaran yang terputus.

"Mengapa membuat scrapbook sesulit ini Kami?!" Dan untuk pertama kalinya, si biru muda bermuka teflon menjerit OOC.

Dikarenakan sebuah scrapbook.

Scrapbook © Nurulll

Kuroko No Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

I dont get any profit material for this fic.

Warning : Maybe OOC, Typo(s), tata bahasa kacau, Teikou!Chara, dll.

DLDR. Enjoy!:)

Cukup. Dirinya tak tahan lagi. Niatnya ingin membunuh waktu dengan membuat suatu kreasi malah berakhir dengan tumpahnya vanilla milkshake di karpet kesayangannya.

Terlalu diluar ekspetasi.

Wajahnya masih sedatar jalan tol saat mulai merapikan barang-barang yang selamat dari tsunami dadakan-menurut si biru muda. Walau dalam hati tak henti-hentinya meruntuki entah siapa. Jika sudah begini, siapa yang disalahkan? Dewi fortuna yang tak mau berteman dengannya atau karena dirinya sendiri yang memang pembawa sial? Ah, mungkin karena si lelaki bersurai biru muda itu tidak membawa lucky item-nya hari ini.

Pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu mulai menggulung karpet yang untungnya tak terlalu besar tersebut. Kemudian membawanya ke kamar mandi untuk direndam.

Dan usaha 'membunuh waktu' nya memakan waktu kurang lebih dua jam.

Walau tadi ia sudah menumpahkan vanilla milkshake dan beberapa kesialan-kesialan lainnya yang menyertai, Kuroko rupanya tak menyerah. Dengan tekun -atau yang harus disebut keras kepala- ia mem-print ulang gambar-gambar yang akan ditempelkannya pada scrapbook tersebut. Ia juga kembali mengumpulkan benda-benda yang sekiranya dibutuhkan untuk membuat scrapbook.

Kuroko mulai membersihkan lantai tempat ia akan membuat scrapbook setelah meletakkan alat dan bahan di sudut ruangan.

"Sudah lebih baik." Ucapnya sambil mengambil alat dan bahan kemudian mengaturnya sedemikian rupa.

Ia mulai memberikan lem pada bagian belakang gambar dan menempelkannya di lembaran pertama.

Lem. Tempel. Lem. Tempel. Lem. Tempel. Lem. Tempel.

Terus begitu sampai gambar-gambar dan lemnya nyaris habis.

Lalu ia mulai menorehkan warna-warna menggunakan pensil warna ke bagian yang tidak ditutupi gambar. Ia hanya memakai tujuh warna; Merah, biru muda, kuning, hijau, ungu, biru tua dan pink, tak lebih. Walau yang lebih dominan adalah merah dan biru muda, tentu saja.

"Selesai." Tutur Kuroko sambil meminum vanilla milkshake-nya dengan semangat. Ternyata oh ternyata, ia melarang dirinya sendiri untuk meminum minuman kesukaannya tersebut sebelum scrapbook yang dibuatnya jadi. Cukup aneh memang, namun cara itulah yang dapat menurunkan presentase jatuhnya vanilla milkshake untuk kedua kalinya.

"Dan besok aku tinggal memberikannya pada Akashi-kun." Kuroko berkata sambil melihat kearah kalender. 19 Desember.

Pemuda bersurai biru langit itupun membersihkan sampah bekas guntingannya dan tak lupa menyimpan scrapbook-atau yang sekarang bisa disebut kado- buatannya di tas setelah sebelumnya membungkus scrapbook tersebut dengan sepenuh hati.

"Kurokocchi!" Seorang ikemen berambut pirang yang dikenal dengan nama Kise Ryota berseru dari ujung koridor.

"Ohayou, Kise-kun." Kuroko menjawab dengan wajah datar andalannya.

"Ne, ne, Kurokocchi, kau ingatkan kalau hari ini ulang tahun Akashicchi?"

Kepala biru itu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, Kise-kun. Memang kenapa?" Pertanyaannya disambut dengan senyum mencurigakan sang perfect copy.

"Nah, begini-ssu..."

Akashi Seijuuro memandang sekeliling gym dengan heran. Kemana yang lain? Mengapa hanya dirinya yang ada disana?

Sekarang pukul 14.55, lima menit sebelum jam latihan. Jika yang belum datang adalah Aomine atau Kise, Akashi tak heran mengingat tingkat kemalasan si ganguro dan tingkat kesibukan si model. Tapi yang terjadi sekarang, tak ada satupun orang di gym, bahkan para murid kelas satu sekalipun.

"Heh, mungkin mereka sudah bosan hidup?" Akashi menaikkan sudut bibirnya beberapa senti. Tangan kanannya meraba saku, mengenggam benda sakral miliknya.

Drrt. Drrt.

Drrt. Drrt.

Drrt. Drrt.

Drrt. Drrt.

Getaran bertubi-tubi di saku kirinya menghentikan aktivitasnya menggengam gunting kebanggaan miliknya untuk sementara. Dengan tangan lainnya yang bebas, Akashi mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan-pesan yang barusan diterimanya.

From : Shintarou

Bukannya aku peduli, nanodayo. Tapi aku belum datang karena ada hal yang harus kuurus. Sekali lagi ini bukan karena aku peduli, nanodayo.

From : Atsushi

Aka-chin, aku masih di supermarket.

From : Ryota

Akashicchi, aku masih ada pemotretan-ssu! Maaf!

From : Daiki

Aku masih di toko buku, membeli majalah Mai-chan edisi terbaru.

Dua perempatan imajiner seketika terbentuk di kening sang kapten setelah membaca pesan teman alias para budaknya. Apa-apaan mereka? Apa mereka sudah tak sayang nyawa?

Sepertinya begitu, Akashi-kun~

Drrt. Drrt.

Oh, ingatkan Akashi untuk melubangi kepala budak-budaknya itu esok hari.

From : Ryota

Aku baru ingat Akashicchi! Ada paket untukmu di loker, sudah ada sejam yang lalu-ssu!

Pesan terakhir dari si kepala kuning membuat kening Akashi berkerut. Paket?

Sang kapten teikou itu pun memasuki ruang loker untuk menuntaskan rasa penasarannya. Manik heterokromnya meneliti sekeliling, tak ada yang aneh. Ia pun membuka loker miliknya yang sedikit terbuka dan terlihatlah...

...seorang malaikat bersurai biru muda tengah berjongkok sambil meminum minuman yang diyakini adalah vanilla milkshake. Entah bagaima ia bisa muat di dalam sana.

"Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun lama." Kuroko menjawab dengan inosen tanpa mengubah wajah datarnya.

Akashi kemudian menarik Kuroko keluar, menyuruhnya untuk duduk di bench.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana, Tetsuya?"

"Menunggu Akashi-kun tentu saja. Ah, dan ini, Otanjoubi Omodettou Akashi-kun." Kata Kuroko sambil memberikan kotak berukuran cukup besar yang diambilnya dari loker sebelah.

"Hm? Ah, terima kasih." Iris heterokromnya memandang kotak itu sekilas sebelum memasukkannya dalam loker miliknya.

Akashi kemudian memandang Kuroko lama.

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Tak apa. Ayo kita ke maji burger, akan kuberi segelas vanilla milkshake ukuran jumbo khusus untuk Tetsuya." Percayalah, ajakan ini adalah bentuk pengalihan dari pikiran terdalam Akashi yang ingin menerkam Kuroko saat itu juga.

Syukurlah Kuroko masih memiliki pikiran polos nan jernih untuk bisa mengerti pemikiran si emperor.

"Jadi, Ryota yang merencanakan semua ini?" Tanya Akashi sambil meminum kopi less sugar-nya.

Slurp. "Ya." Slurp.

Sang kapten Teikou itu kemudian terdiam. Sebelum bergumam pelan, "Pantas saja mereka semua mendadak aneh. Jadi ini rupanya."

Slurp. "Pantas kenapa, Akashi-kun?" Si biru muda rupanya mendengar gumaman Akashi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya."

Kali ini giliran Kuroko yang terdiam. Manik sewarna langit musim panasnya memandang langit-langit, seakan berpikir, lalu sesaat kemudian terbelalak sebelum kembali ke wajah datar andalannya.

Tuk.

"Eh, apa ini, Tetsuya?" Akashi sedikit terbelalak saat menyadari sebuah benda pada tangannya. Ia sepertinya terlalu memperhatikan pemandangan nyata malaikat di depannya sampai tidak sadar mengeluarkan pertanyaan retoris. Dilihat dari manapun benda ditangannya adalah sebuah kado.

Ukurannya tidak terlalu besar. Dibungkus dengan kertas kado warna merah polos nan elegan dengan pita biru muda. Terlalu familier.

"Untukku? Tak kusangka Tetsuya akan memberiku kado." Akashi membuka kadonya dengan tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan dadanya yang tengah berdentang.

Ia pun membuka kado tersebut. Kalau dilihat dari tampang sih, biasa-biasa saja. Namun jangan salah, benaknya sekarang ketar ketir memikirkan apa yang diberikan Tetsuya-nya untuknya.

Sebuah scrapbook.

Yang terdiri atas berlembar-lembar kertas karton yang dijilid spiral. Pada sampul, dialasi kertas karton merah, ada pula huruf-huruf yang tertempel membentuk kalimat 'Otanjoubi Omodetto, Akashi-kun,'.

Pada halaman-halaman berikutnya, berisi kumpulan foto. Ada foto Kisedai plus Momoi; Kisedai dengan Momoi, Nijimura dan pelatih mereka; bahkan sampai foto Akashi yang sedang berganti baju ada -yang masih menjadi misteri adalah siapa yang dengan nekatnya memotret- Namun yang dominan tentu saja si raja iblis dan sang malaikat biru.

"Akashi-kun suka?" Tolong, jangan katakan tidak. Kuroko bahkan tidur lebih larut dari biasanya demi ini.

"Ya, tentu saja." Akashi berdehem, mencoba menyembunyikan hasrat untuk memeluk pemuda biru didepannya itu sekarang. Kemudian digenggamnya tangan Kuroko dengan tangan satunya yang bebas, "Kita pulang sekarang, Tetsuya?"

"A-AKASHICCHI!"

"Oi, Akashi!"

"Ini diluar batas kewajaran, nanodayo!"

Munch. "Aka-chin tega." Munch.

Keempat seruan dengan intonasi berbeda-beda memasuki pendengaran. Seruan itu terjadi sepersekian detik setelah kalimat singkat padat jelas dan sadis kelar dari mulut si raja setan.

"Latihan kulipat gandakan 5 kali lipat."

"Tapi kenapa-ssu?"

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan Kise, nanodayo. Kami salah apa?"

"Kau berniat membunuhku, Akashi?"

"Ah, snack ku habis." Oke, lupakan bagian ini.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena kalian mengurung Tetsuya di lokerku. Juga karena kalian tidak datang latihan."

"Tapi, Akashicchi-"

"10 kali."

Biru tua mendelik,"Oi, Akashi!"

"15 kali."

"Kalau kalian ingin cepat selesai, tak usah banyak protes." Ucapan Akashi seketika membuat Midorima dan Murasakibara yang tadinya hendak protes menciut. Sudahlah, daripada siksaan neraka ini makin ditambah.

"Dan Satsuki, awasi mereka." Titah Akashi pada sang manajer bersurai merah jambu. Momoi mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum nengangguk.

"Nah, ayo Tetsuya."

"Sekotak pensil warna, dan semuanya berwarna biru? Apa-apaan Shintarou itu, akan kupastikan ia mendapat salam dari guntingku." Akashi menggenggam sekotak pensil warna tersebut kelewat kuat. Sementara di ruangan sebelah, si pelaku merinding disko.

"Mungkin itu lucky item Sagitarius kemarin, Akashi-kun. Yang lebih aneh adalah ini, mengapa Kise-kun memberi sebuah topi bermanik-manik?" Kuroko menjauhkan topi yang warnanya-sungguh-wow itu.

Ya, mereka berdua sedang membuka kado-kado yang diberikan untuk Akashi. Kemarin, setelah mendapat kado dari Kuroko, Akashi langsung pulang tanpa berniat mengambil kadonya yang lain.

Dan disinilah mereka, di bench yang berada di loker, duduk bersebelahan dan masing-masing memiliki dua kado yang salah satunya telah dibuka.

"Sekotak pocky vanilla dari Atsushi, tak mengejutkan." Kata Akashi sambil menyuapkan pocky dari Murasakibara pada Kuroko.

"Hmm.. Dan sebuah majalah special edition Horiki-" Perkataan Kuroko terputus karena Akashi langsung dengan sigap mengambil lalu melemparkan majalah laknat tersebut ke tempat sampah. Cih, dia lupa bahwa sang ace timnya mempunyai kadar kemesuman diatas rata-rata.

Sementara Kuroko hanya memperhatikan Akashi dengan wajah sedatar teflon andalannya sambil memakan pocky vanilla yang entah sejak kapan telah diklaim menjadi miliknya. Kuroko masih tetap berwajah datar bahkan ketika Akashi menariknya keluar dari loker, hanya mata azurenya yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tengah bingung.

"Untuk Ryota dan Daiki, latihan kalian kutambah 5 kali lipat." Titah absolut Akashi saat ia sampai di lapangan.

Kedua orang yang namanya dipanggil mendadak memucat.

"Ta-tapi kenapa-ssu?" Tanya Kise dengan gemetar. Bahkan ia tak sadar telah berkata seperti itu dua kali.

Sementara Aomine masih tetap memucat, kali ini diperparah dengan rohnya yang perlahan-lahan melayang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Karena kado kalian berdua yang sangat fantastis." Akashi sengaja menekan kata terakhir. "Nah. Sekarang aku akan berkencan dengan Tetsuya. Tidak ada istirahat, Satsuki akan tetap mengawasi kalian."

"..."

"..."

Belum ada yang bereaksi, nampaknya mereka masih belum connect.

"Jaa, Minna."

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Ti- "KUROKOCCHI, JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU-SSU!"

"Berisik, Kise! O-oi AKASHI!"

"Maibou ku~"

"Berisik, nanodayo!"

"AOMINECCHI HIDOI-SSU!"

Satu-satunya paerempuan disana facepalm, sebelum berteriak dengan suara sejuta oktav, "Dai-chan, Ki-chan, berhentilah berkelahi! Midorin, jangan berdiam diri saja! Mukkun, tak akan ku kembalikan maibou milikmu jika kau tidak lanjutkan latihanmu!"

"TIDAAAK! KUROKOCCHI SELAMATKAN AKU-SSU!"

Dan seruan-seruan mereka bersatu padu menjadi chorus pengiring perginya si malaikat biru dan sang iblis bergunting.

Owari.

H-hai.. *ceritanya gugup*

Saya adalah penumpang kapal AkaKuro yang kemarin-kemarin cuma baca dan fav, baru kali ini publish fic Akakuro.

Rencana mau publish ultahnya Juro, tapi karena masalah menghadang*ceileh* akhirnya baru bisa dipublish sekarang:3

Jadi.. Maapkan kalau absurd :' *sungkem satu satu*

Last word, Review?

OMAKE

Slurp. "Akashi-kun, kita disini sampai kapan?"

"Memang kenapa? Tetsuya sudah mau pulang?"

Slurp. "Tidak juga. Hanya menghawatirkan yang lain." Slurp.

"Tidak usah khawatirkan mereka, Tetsuya. Mereka telah dewasa. Yang patut kau khawatirkan adalah dirimu yang beberapa tahun lagi namanya berubah menjadi 'Akashi'" Akashi menjawab santai sambil menatap menggoda kearah Kuroko.

Darah seketika berkumpul di pipi sang phantom, "Akashi-kun no baka."

Dan hari itu berakhir dengan Akashi yang pulang dengan sebuah memar pada perut berkat Ignite pass legendaris milik kekasihnya.


End file.
